


Captured Moments

by OneLoneStar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is a romantic sap, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneStar/pseuds/OneLoneStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst clearing out their incredibly dirty bedroom, Laura discovers a side of Carmilla that was previously unknown. Sappy, unapologetic fluff to get us all through today's episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Moments

“So much for the ‘heroic vampire girlfriend’,” Laura muttered to herself, surveying the mess around her. As much as Laura tried to deny it, their bedroom was a disaster zone. And naturally, as soon as Laura so much as mentioned cleaning, Carmilla vanished, leaving Laura alone yet again to deal with the mess. 

True, there was always Perry, who would have been more than willing to do the cleaning for her, but Laura really didn’t feel like trying to explain much of what was in their bedroom. 

Laura sighed and resigned herself to several hours of dust and debris before ducking back under the bed to continue her excavation. Although she had made good progress, there was still one tattered box that was tucked into the very corner. Snagging it by the corner, Laura wriggled out into the open and impatiently flipped the lid, unwilling to waste any more time than she already had. Laura had intended to scan the contents quickly and then either relocate the box to the closet, or toss the entire thing in the garbage—but what she saw stopped her. 

Inside sat hundreds upon hundreds of exquisite photographs, each mounted onto glossy paper. In Laura’s opinion, so many elements of the world were worth preserving in photos, and yet those that lay in the box had one sole occupant; Laura. 

Laura, hunched over the computer, piecing together a broadcast; Laura, sprawled on the couch with her tardis mug; Laura, bundled up to her ears in jackets as she scrambled up a snowdrift; Laura, focused on the intricate chain of flowers that wove between her fingers; Laura, sitting by the window staring out over the treetops; Laura, Laura, Laura.

Although most pictures lay untarnished, the one that rested on top was different. This paper was soft and wrinkled, as though the photo been held tightly many a time. Inside the white border Laura and Carmilla lay nestled against each other, Carmilla’s nose buried in Laura’s hair. And on the bottom of the picture’s border, whereas all the others had been blank, twelve words were inscribed in a delicate script. “For her, my heart beats with the fire of a thousand stars.”

Hours later, Carmilla found Laura lying on the floor, curled around the box of photographs. Carmilla, a smile tinging the corner of her lips, scooped Laura into her arms and gently set her on the bed.

“Carm? Want Carm,” Laura mumbled through sleep clouded lips.

“I’m right here, cupcake,” Carmilla whispered against Laura’s neck as she curled herself around the sleeping girl. 

Carmilla had lived through the turning of the centuries; countless wars and revolutions; the greatest inventions of mankind. And yet, throughout all this, she treasured Laura more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing anything Carmilla related, did it completely fail? Based on a head canon by UkuleleKatie on tumblr


End file.
